Benutzer Diskussion:SandroMH
Willkommen! Hi Sandro Heschl - wir freuen uns, dass Sly Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Logo Hallo es Sandro Heschl. Ich bin der Kopf admin der englischen Sly Cooper Wiki, befindet sich hier. Ich würde Sie bitten, ein Logo so schnell wie möglich zu bekommen versuchen, damit wir angemessen anzeigen können einen Link zu Ihrer Wiki auf der englischen Sly Cooper Wiki. Danke, und guten Tag. Es ist ziemlich gut. Danke, ich werde es auf der englischen Wiki jetzt posten. By the way, weißt du, Englisch, oder hast du benutzt Google Translate ähnlich zu mir? :Sorry about that, it should be working now. Re: Logo Sorry, didn't get your French message. We can talk in English as well. —Wyz 19:19, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ah ok. I'm not admin there, I'm just a Helper. I'll work on a logo and give it to the founder for approval. —Wyz 18:03, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, it's done and live :) —Wyz 22:14, 24. Feb. 2012 (UTC) RE: The link still exists, it is just at the bottom of the Main Page under the "Deutsche" link, next to the "Français" link. RE: Logo Hey there Sandro. Unfortunately, I do not have an image editing program that will allows me to make transparent images. Also, when I tried to log in as you and went to upload that logo, it wouldn't show up at all. I don't know what the problem is, I'll try tomorrow, perhaps. Demo Lieber Sandro. Danke dass ich bei deiner wiki beitreten durfte. Ich bin ein grosser Slyfan. Bin praktisch mit Sly aufgewachsen. Werde im Sommer am 14Juli 15 und da dachte ich, Ich könnte mal nachfragen: Wann kommt Sly Cooper Jagt durch die Zeit die Deo raus???? Wohne in der Schweiz.thumb Hier habe ich ein Bild von der Cooper-Gang. thumb|von mir gebasteltes Wiki Logo